Fight Until The End
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. This was written for Zevri...a true Leona/Becca fan...hope you enjoy.


**Okay do I'm dedicating this little one to Zevri who gave me a few ideas. I'm doing the domestic one for you girl, seeing as it's my first one. I may do the first suggestion later on when I'm more comfortable with the characters. Hope you enjoy and of course all the other Leona/Becca Shippers out there.**

…

**Waking Up With You**

…...

Rebecca Halliday opened her eyes slowly as the sun began to come up; she rolled on to her side and glanced quickly at her cell. It was just after 7am, still a while before her busy day was to begin. She lay back and turned her head slightly to see her Boss…friend…lover Leona Lansing sound asleep next to her, her hair still as perfect as when she'd gone to bed the night before. She had to get the name of her hairdresser she thought for a second before carefully sliding out from under the covers. She grabbed her clothes she'd set out the previous night and went to take a shower. It was 8am when she finally came down stairs to the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the percolator; Leona was standing at the counter preparing two cups when Becca came up behind her, placing a small kiss to the side of her neck.

"Good morning."

"Morning, I thought you'd still be sleeping?"

"I heard you getting up."

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I didn't really sleep that much."

"I know you're worried about the money Lee but…"

"I don't want to lose my company Becca, I've worked to damn long and hard to give up on it now and I'm certainly not handing it over to those bloody ungrateful kids."

"You'll find a way, you always do….you're Leona Lansing."

"You bet your ass I am."

"That's my girl…now go and sit down and I'll make us some breakfast."

"I'm not really that hungry."

"If you want to put up a good fight then you need a substantial breakfast inside you, sit."

Leona did as she was told and took her coffee back to the kitchen table and sat quietly as Becca prepared pancakes for them.

…

"Lee…hey."

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You drifted there, what were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't, just admiring you from a far."

"Oh…okay then, here…eat these, I promise you'll feel better."

"I'm not ill."

"You will be if you don't have breakfast."

They sat in silence as they ate, Leona looking up every now and again to catch Becca smiling at her. Reaching across the table, Leona took hold of Becca's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad you're here Becca, I know I'm not the easiest woman to get a long with but I…."

"Don't, I love you for who you are, all of you…the good and the bad."

"Bad?"

"Okay maybe not bad…trying, on occasions."

"I've been a little short with you lately haven't I?"

"It's okay; I completely understand. You've had a lot to deal with. You know that if I had the money I'd give it to you, every penny."

"Oh honey I know you would…thank you."

Becca got up from the table and came to stand behind Leona, placing her hands firmly on her shoulders.

"You are so tense Lee."

"I feel it."

"Come with me." Becca smiled as she took hold of Leona's hand and guided her back up stairs.

"Shouldn't we be getting to work?" Leona added.

"Work can wait a little longer and anyway, you still need to get dressed."

"So you've brought me up here to help me dress."

"Maybe later, right now I want you to sit down on the bed and you're going to let me give you a massage."

"I am."

"You're far too tense Lee and that's no way to start your day…sit."

Leona did as she was asked and took a seat on the edge of the bed as Becca came to kneel behind Leona. She pushed aside the satin gown Leona was wearing to get better access to her. She carefully began to massage the older woman's shoulders as Leona leaned in to Becca's touch, her head falling back as Becca kissed her neck.

"You okay Lee?"

"Mmmm, this is wonderful."

"Just what you need, some pampering."

"I think you gave me enough last night." She smirked.

"Well you deserve it."

"You know what I wish we could do today?"

"What's that?"

"Stay right here…just you and me, all alone. No work, not having to worry about the little brats who want my company. A day of just being…normal."

Becca got up from behind Leona and came to sit beside her on the edge of the bed and took tight hold of her hand.

"Sweetheart…you are one of the strongest, powerful women I know, other than myself of course."

"Of course."

"There for I know you will never just stay at home and wallow in self pity. The reason I fell in love with you is because of your commitment and dedication to the company you worked so hard to build. You give a damn; you care about the people who work for you. You're tough but fair and that's why people respect you so much."

"So we're not staying at home then." Leona smiled as she looked up at Becca.

"No hun, you're going to ACN and I'm going with you and we're going to do everything in our power to gain back your company from the evil step children and when we're done…"

"When we're done?"

"We'll come back here and I'll pamper the living daylights out of you." Becca smirked.

"I do love you Becca."

"I know…I love you too. Come on, lets go beat the shit out of someone."

Becca got up and took tight hold of Leona's hand, pulling her up before she wrapped her arms around the older woman, letting her know she'd always be by her side.

…

-Fin


End file.
